emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8089 (8th March 2018)
Plot David considers rejigging the shop ahead of the meal with the Cavanaghs. Phil has changed his plea to guilty as someone else has come forward to complain about him. Jacob is delighted for Tracy and gives her a hug although David is still distant with his wife. Rishi had hoped Priya would change her mind about moving out but she's still determined to leave. Priya knows the social services investigation could go on for weeks so insists it's better she and Amba are somewhere else. Belle and Lachlan cart their first batch of ginger ale to the pub but Charity refuses to hand it out to the regulars for feedback as Zak is involved. Robert mentions he and Aaron are going out for dinner so Rebecca asks if she can join them. Robert awkwardly agrees. Belle and Lachlan hand out their ginger ale outside the pub. Faith downs a bottle. Tracy excitedly reads the comments on the article about Phil that praise her bravery for coming forward. She's pleased something good has come out of this but David suggests she drops it now. Liam, Maya and Leanna Cavanagh arrive at the shop for dinner. Debbie shouts through the letterbox of Dale View. Graham mentions he saw Ross going in about ten minutes earlier so it looks like he's ignoring her. Joe watches the exchange as hostile Debbie orders Graham to stay out of her business. Faith calls round to the mill and makes inquires about the second flat. Aaron explains they can't offer mates rates on the other flat so instead Faith proposes she moves into their spare room. The Cavanaghs are impressed by David's spread. David talks up the shop which leads Liam to suggest there may be an ulterior motive for inviting them to dinner. Liam assures David he was only teasing, commenting he loves what David's done with the place. At Home Farm, Joe asks Graham if he's seen Debbie today. Graham lies he hasn't. Whilst putting out the recycling, Tracy discovers the bundle of Hotten Couriers in the bin. Having Faith as their lodger is the last thing Robert and Aaron want so they force her out of the Mill and encourage her to speak to Eric about moving in with him instead. Joe asks Graham about some missing CCTV flies. Rebecca is distressed to learn from drunken Sam that Treetop Adventure World is being torn down and soon makes excuses to leave the pub. Debbie also suggests Faith asks Eric about moving in although she refuses. She gets an idea when she overhears Rishi and Priya discussing Priya moving out. Maya inquires how David and Tracy met. David explains Tracy used to work for his dad. Tracy is annoyed that David is talking her up like he's ashamed she was a cleaner so blurts out she used to be a prostitute. Whilst Victoria tends to Seb, Rebecca walks out of Keepers Cottage. As the Cavanaghs leave, embarrassed David apologises to them which further infuriates Tracy. When their guests are out of earshot, David asks Tracy if he really deserved that outburst, questioning why she couldn't have waited until the Cavanaghs left. Tracy makes it clear so did it because he so obviously didn't want her to. Tracy reminds her husband that he's barely looked her in the eye since he learned of her past and questions if he's really that ashamed of her. David asks if he's meant to be proud of her past, which leaves Tracy heartbroken. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Maya - Louisa Clein *Leanna - Mimi Slinger *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast None. Locations *David's Shop - Shop floor and exterior *Holdgate Farm - Hallway, kitchen and dining room *The Woolpack - Bar *Keepers Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Main Street *Dale View - Front garden *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Games room and kitchen *Farrers Barn - Back garden *Mill Cottage Driveway *Café Main Street - Interior Notes *First appearance of Maya Stepney. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,560,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes